Coffee shop
by silverblood84
Summary: Shusuke Fuji seemed to have it all. He has the perfect job as a reowned photographer and a model posing fiancee. However he claims to never have been in love. That all changes when he runs into an old friend at a coffee shop. EijixFuji, TakaxOC


Title: The Coffee Shop

Author: Silverblood84

Rating: T

Summary: 24 year old Shusuke Fuji seemed to have it all. He has the perfect job as a renowned photographer and a model best friend posing fiancée. However he claims to never have been in love. That changes as soon as he meets an old friend behind the counter of a coffee shop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji smiled as he snapped another picture. "Good job Ryuzaki-san last frame," Fuji said his head lightly tilted as he talked. Sakuno nodded timidly shifting slightly as Fuji snapped the shot. After thanking Fuji, Sakuno scrambled away saying she was late for another photo shoot.

Glancing down at his watch he saw it was 6:50. Ten minutes until the party started sighing Fuji smile dropped for a second. Shaking his head he grabbed his camera and left the building. Waving at several people as he passed Fuji quickly walked down the street.

Fuji hummed slightly as he walked. Many people pointed as they saw him approach and he smiled at all of them. Looking down at his watch he saw he was already late shaking his head he started to jog. Looking up Fuji saw a fancy hotel in the distance his smile widened as he recognized it.

"Hello sir," the doorman said his voice laced with fake sugar as he held the door open.

Fuji flashed him a smile as he passed saying, "Thank you. Have a good evening."

Fuji was greeted with a white marble interior that sparkled from the faint light the chandeliers proudly provided. Seeing several people he vaguely recognized from magazines or other photographers from his office he bowed his head hoping to slip away to the elevator. "Fuji-san," said an elderly voice." Fuji's smile vanished for a second before he widened it turning around he saw a woman around 60 in a long black gown.

Smiling Fuji said, "Fuma-san good to see you made it."

Fuma smiled softly, before saying, "You're late."

Fuji's smile flickered saying, "I know Ryuzaki-san was having a hard time today." I'm heading up right now to retrieve my fiancée."

Fuma's eyes widened in surprise as she said, "Fiancée I didn't know you were engaged Fuji-san."

"Yes just recently," Fuji said, "Please excuse me."

Fuma nodded her head and watched as Fuji pressed the button and got in the elevator. Shaking her head slightly she smiled as she said, "About time he found someone."

Fuji smiled as he walked down the hallway of the hotel room. Finding room 111 he knocked on the door lightly. Fuji stared at the door and stepped back as it opened a few seconds later. Looking up he saw a women with straight brown hair wearing a navy blue dress open the door. Raising her eyebrow she said, "You're late. Sure know how to make your poor best friend wait don't you?"

Grinning brightly he said, "Aw Akiko you look lovely as usual. Did you straighten your hair for once?"

Akiko grimaced lightly as she said, "You know I have too. Who ever said being a model was easy is a liar."

Fuji chuckled as he offered her his arm and said, "Come dear fiancée."

She rolled her eyes as she said, "How long do we have to stay at this party?"

Fuji's smile flickered as he said, "We just have to make an appearance. Yutta should be down there I want to see him."

"Yutta's going to be here? I need to congratulate him on that photo shoot he was in." Akiko said.

"Yeah he called and said he'd come. When I told him the plan he said he wanted to come see you." Fuji said softly.

Akiko grinned shortly, before lowering her head and saying, "Takashi isn't here is he?"

"No he knows you're here," Fuji said gently as he led her to the elevator.

Akiko sighed rubbing her temple she said, "I just don't get him. I mean he leaves me at the alter and doesn't even come to see me. She paused here biting her lip as she said softly, "Do you think he'll ever tell me what's going on."

Fuji sighed as he pressed the ground floor button. Gathering his words he said, "Yes Taka-san isn't cruel. And he did love you he'll come and tell you soon."

Nodding slightly Akiko said, "I hope your right."

Hearing a slight ping as the elevator doors opened Fuji pulled her out as he looped their arms together. Walking towards the middle of the room they waved too many people as they passed chatting to some of them friendly, before they spotted Yutta talking to his manager Mizuki. Walking over to them quickly Akiko said, "Yutta it's good to see you."

Yutta looked down and saw Akiko grinning slightly he said, "Akiko,"

Fuji grinned as he watched the two of them talk. Looking down at his watch he noticed the party would be officially ending in just over thirty minutes. Smiling brightly he turned around to see Mizuki staring at him. Fuji's smile dropped for a second, before he forced it back up seeing Yutta was staring at him

Smiling slightly Fuji said, "Hello Mizuki-san."

Mizuki simply nodded, before excusing himself saying, "I'll see you at home Yutta."

Yutta nodded before returning his attention to Fuji. He said, "Now that wasn't very hard was it brother."

Fuji just shook his head saying clearly, "Yes it was."

Yutta rolled his eyes and turned to Akiko saying, "Now tell me again why you're engaged to my brother."

"I already told you," She said with a small yawn, "Your mother has been bothering Shusuke to find someone. And when he told me he's never been in love I decided to help him out." Pausing here she turned to Fuji and said, "So while were engaged I'm going to look around and find the perfect person for Shusuke."

Looking at her closely Yutta said in a small voice, "What about Taka?"

Closing her eyes Akiko said, "I'm hoping when he hears me and Shusuke are engaged he'll come and actually talk to me."

Yutta nodded turning to Fuji he said, "Well aren't you lucky." Grinning he said, "I better be going. Mizuki is probably waiting for me."

Fuji nodded saying, "I'll see you soon then Yutta."

Nodding Yutta said, "Yeah." Then he walked away after giving them each a quick hug.

Akiko turned to Fuji saying, "Can we go now?"

Fuji nodded slightly smiling as he said, "Saa."

Fuji led Akiko back up to her room. As he turned to leave she said, "Good night Shusuke. Remember tomorrow we head out to find you someone."

"Good night," Fuji said nodding as he walked down the hallway.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji quickly scrambled down the street. He rubbed his eyes tiredly trying to get rid of their fogginess. Fuji yawned as he crossed the street he hadn't slept very well. He had stayed up late developing his film from yesterdays photo shoot. Then he couldn't get to sleep thinking about the past.

Fuji stopped briefly spotting a coffee shop in the distance. He walked down the sidewalk swiftly until he reached the door of the small shop that smelled like fresh grounded coffee beans. Fuji heard a tinkling sound of a bell as he entered. He smiled as he breathed in the aroma. Walking to the counter he looked up only to become frozen.

Soft indigo eyes were staring at him, Fuji watched as they widened and he heard the man say, "Fuji."

Looking closer Fuji noticed a man around his age with bright red hair and big indigo eyes. Swallowing Fuji said, "Eiji."

Eiji nodded his head quickly his eyes were wide, before a smile broke out on his face and he said, "Fujiko is that really you nya."

"Yeah," Fuji said his own smile widening as he looked at his long lost friend.

Giggling slight Eiji quickly flipped him self over the counter and hugged Fuji close as he said, "Nya I've missed you so much."

Fuji smiles as he pulls away lightly and seriously says, "I have to talk to you."

Eiji's smile falls for a minute, before he says, "Yeah we do. Hold on a second I'll be right back."

Fuji watches him walk away. Fuji knows they have a lot to talk about. They had parted on such bad terms. Fuji sighs as he recalls the last time he talked to his true best friend.

_It was a beautiful day. The sky was a clear blue not a cloud in the sky. Birds were chirping lightly as they flied between the branches of the sakura trees. Two people lay under one of the trees their eyes watching as the petals lightly flew with the wind. _

_Suddenly the silence was broken as one said, "I can't go with you to high school Eiji."_

_Eiji turned sharply as he said, "What are you talking about Fuji."_

_Shaking his head sadly Fuji said, "I'm going to England to take a class on photography."_

_Eiji shook his head as he said, "But you can take a class here." He paused as he felt tears gathering in his eyes. He said ferociously, "You don't have to go Fujiko."_

_Fuji looked at Eiji before his eyes returned to the cherry blossoms. He followed their movement as the wind picked them up and they gently floated to the ground. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned back to Eiji as he said, "I have to go Eiji."_

_Eiji shook violently as tears started to roll down his face. He turned to stare back at Fuji. Eiji watched as Fuji frowned lightly and moved to whip his eyes. Eiji felt as Fuji lightly stroked his face with his thumb to whip away his tears. Eiji swallowed as he said, "But you promised. You said we could be together and go to the same high school."_

_Fuji opened his eyes and quickly stood up. He offered Eiji his hand and gently helped him to his feet. Fuji said, "It's only for a couple years Eiji."_

_Eiji's eyes widened in disbelief as he said, "Only a couple years Fuji it's not just a couple years. Please stay here with me you can become a photographer right here."_

_Shaking his head sadly Fuji said, "Eiji I can't stay here I have to go."_

_Shaking violently Eiji's eyes opened widely as he shrieked, "I love you. Please don't leave me."_

"_I have to go." Fuji said softly._

_Finally Eiji lowered his head in defeat as he said, "Fine I can take a hint." Taking out his wallet he held it up before removing a picture. Ripping it in half he threw one half at Fuji as he walked away with his lowered. _

_Fuji's heart tightened as he saw it was a picture he took of them a while ago. He watched as Eiji walked away and when he was out of sight he said softly, "I love you to. That's why I have to leave." _

"Okay Fujiko I'm ready to go," Eiji said cheerfully.

Fuji nodded happily as he lightly grabbed his friend's hand. Leading him away from the coffee shop he quickly let go of his hand and turned around smiling. Fuji said, "Come on." And then they were both running down the side walks like they used to in junior high.

A few minutes later they were standing in a park that was blooming with sakura trees. Walking over to one Fuji quickly sat down and signaled Eiji to follow him. Eiji lightly sat beside him smiling happily as he watched Fuji.

Fuji sighed as he stared back at Eiji he opened his eyes and smiled widely as he said, "So how have you been?"

"Fuji please tell me we haven't been reduced to small talk nya," Eiji said seriously.

Fuji nodded his head slightly looking away he said, "Why are you working at a coffee shop?"

Laughing Eiji said, "That's what you wanted to know."

"Just tell me," Fuji said smiling gently at his friend.

Eiji sighed as he looked down saying, "I never went to high school." He paused here looking at Fuji who lightly nodded signaling him to continue. Eiji looked back up as he said, "Shortly after you left," he swallowed here finding it hard to continue, "My parents died in a car crash. I guess I just felt like staying home you know."

Fuji looked down and said really softly, "I'm sorry for leaving you."

"I know," Eiji said his tone gentle as he continued, "I thought a lot while you were away. You know I meant it when I said I loved you."

Tears slowly made there way down Fuji's face as he said, "I never told you did I?"

Eiji looked up in surprise as he said, "What?"

"I never told you how much I love you to," Fuji said his voice sounding broken.

Eiji sucked in a breath as he bowed his head saying, "Nya are you serious Fujiko."

Fuji nodded as he watched Eiji cautiously. He said, "That's why I left in the first place." He paused shifting closer to Eiji as he said, "I didn't think I deserved you. When my plane landed I realized I would probably be to late…"

Suddenly he was silenced when Eiji's lips fell on his in a sloppy kiss. Eiji lightly grabbed the back of Fuji's head and lightly stroked his hair as he pulled away. Leaning their foreheads together he gave Fuji a happy grin. Eiji said, "You could never be too late."

Fuji's grin widened, before he stood up and helped Eiji up. He cocked his head to the side as he said, "Do you want to meet someone?"

Eiji tilted his head confused, before happily nodding. He quickly sprang forward and cheerfully said, "Nya lets go." Laughing Fuji grabbed his hand and started to pull him to the hotel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji watched Eiji silently as he hummed merrily to the elevator music. Leaning his head back his smile widened as he heard a slight ping before the elevator door opened. Moving forward quickly he took Eiji's hand and started down the hall.

Eiji continued to hum as he looked around his eyes wide. He turned to Fuji and said, "Who lives here nya."

"My fiancée," Fuji said his voice laced with mischief.

Eiji's eyes widened as he shrieked, "What."

Fuji laughed lightly as he quickly grabbed Eiji's hand and started to stroke it soothingly. Smiling widely he said, "Don't worry it's a fake engagement."

Eiji let out a sigh of relief and guessed teasingly, "Mother telling you to find a little old wife nya."

Laughing slightly Fuji nodded his head. Looking up he noticed they were at Akiko's door. Fuji turned to Eiji and smiled as he knocked lightly. Waiting a few seconds in silence they soon heard light footsteps approach the other side of the door. Fuji sighed contently as he heard the slight creaking of the door.

Eiji looked up slightly nervous and noticed a woman with brown hair thrown carelessly in bun and light green eyes standing at the door. She tilted her head slightly seeing Eiji, before tuning to Fuji and saying with a smile, "Who's this?"

Grinning widely Fuji said, "My some one." Eiji looked over at Fuji confused, but quickly shook his head and turned back to the woman.

Eiji watched as her eyes widened briefly, before a huge grin came on her face and she politely said, "It's nice to meet you."

Eiji grinned back as he said, "Nya right back at ya…"

"Akiko," she said her eyes glowing happily.

Fuji watched them amused as he quickly said, "Well I have to get Eiji back to work." He paused here as he turned to Eiji and said innocently, "Right."

He watched as Eiji's eyes widened dramatically, before he quickly started jogging down the hall saying over his shoulder, "It was nice to meet you Aki-chan."

Akiko grinned brightly as she turned back to Fuji. "He's lovely Shusuke."

Fuji nodded before saying, "I know." Then he began to walk away slowly smiling happily as he watched Eiji scramble down the stairs forgetting about the elevator entirely.

Akiko watched from the door smiling gently as she quickly shut the door. Making her way back into the room she lightly sat back down on the bed. Sighing contently she looked at the person still sleeping peacefully in the bed. Leaning over and kissing his cheek lightly she whispered, "Everyone needs their some one." Nuzzling into the persons neck she said, "Right Takashi."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Um yeah don't really know where that came from. I just sat down and said, "I want to write an AU story". So I thought why not make it Dream Pair. Hope you enjoyed it and hope my OC wasn't too painful to read about. Once again hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
